Goosebumps
Goosebumps es el nombre de una serie de libros de terror-ciencia-ficción para jóvenes creada en 1992 por el escritor estadounidense R. L. Stine. La serie consta de un total de 62 libros, saliendo el último (Sangre de Monstruo IV) en 1997. El nombre fue traducido como Pesadillas en España y como Escalofríos en América Latina. Otros títulos en distintos idiomas son: Chair de poule (collection) (francés), Piccoli Brividi (italiano) o صرخة الرعب (árabe). Las portadas Las portadas originales de los libros son ilustradas (por el artista Tim Jacobus) coloridamente, con una técnica de caricatura semirealista que muestra alguna escena, personaje o evento terrorífico. Las portadas varían con cada libro. También se ha desarrollado un videjuego en DVD basado en estas obras de arte comercial. Las capítulos Hay un total de 62 capítulos de la serie, siendo el primero "Un Día en Horrorlandia" y el último Sangre de Monstruo IV. Lista completa de todos los capítulos (en inglés): Hay varias colecciones más, entre ellas En Busca de Tus Pesadillas, Pesadillas Edición Monstruo, etc. Televisión Basado en esta serie de libros, se produjo una serie de televisión. En España se emitió por Antena 3, durante los veranos de 1997 a 1999, dentro del programa infantil Megatrix, y en Latinoamérica por Fox Kids, en México en Canal 5 de Televisa. Lista completa de todos los cápítulos (en inglés): Primera temporada (19 capítulos): # The Haunted Mask (part one) # The Haunted Mask (part two) # The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Welcome To Camp Nightmare (part one) # Welcome To Camp Nightmare (part two) # Phantom of the Auditorium # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # Return Of The Mummy # Night Of The Living Dummy II # My Hairiest Adventure # Stay Out of the Basement (part one) # Stay Out of the Basement (part two) # It Came from Beneath the Sink! # Say Cheese and Die!': # ''A Night in Terror Tower (part one) # A Night in Terror Tower (part two) # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp (part one) # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp (part two) Segunda temporada: 25 capítulos # Be Careful What You Wish For... (novella)|Be Careful What You Wish For... # Attack of the Mutant (part one) # Attack of the Mutant (part two) # Bad Hare Day # The Headless Ghost # Go Eat Worms! # You Can't Scare Me # Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # Ghost Beach # Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns # The Haunted Mask II (part one) # The Haunted Mask II (part two) # Let's Get Invisible! # The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight # Monster Blood # More Monster Blood # Vampire Breath # How to Kill a Monster # Calling All Creeps! # Welcome to Dead House (part one) # Welcome to Dead House (part two) # Don't The Wake Mummy # The Blob That Ate Everyone # Night of the Living Dummy|Night of the Living Dummy III (part one) # Night of the Living Dummy|Night of the Living Dummy III (part two) Tercera temporada: 22 capítulos # A Shocker on Shock Street # My Best Friend Is Invisible # The House of No Return # Don't Go To Sleep! # Click # An Old Story # The Barking Ghost # One Day at Horrorland (part one) # One Day at Horrorland (part two) # The Haunted House Game # Perfect School (part one) # Perfect School (part two) # Werewolf Skin (part one) # Werewolf Skin (part two) # Awesome Ants # Bride of the Living Dummy # Strained Peas:' # Say Cheese and Die - Again! # Chillogy, Part I # Chillogy, Part II # Chillogy, Part III # Teacher's Pet (Goosebumps episode)|Teacher's Pet Cuarta temporada: 8 capítulos # How I Got My Shrunken Head (part one) # How I Got My Shrunken Head (part two) # The Ghost Next Door (part one) # The Ghost Next Door (part two) # Cry of the Cat]] (part one) # Cry of the Cat]] (part two) # Deep Trouble (novella)|Deep Trouble (part one) # Deep Trouble (novella)|Deep Trouble (part two) Películas y videojuegos Columbia Pictures ha adquirido los derechos de Scholastic para crear una película de Pesadillas. En Mayo de 2008 se estaba buscando un escritor para el guión. Enlaces externos * Ficha de la serie en [[IMDb]] * Ficha de la serie en [[Filmaffinity]] * Ficha de la futura película en [[IMDb]] Categoría:Literatura juvenil ar:صرخة الرعب ca:Pànic de:Gänsehaut (Kinderbuchreihe) en:Goosebumps fi:Goosebumps fr:Chair de poule (collection) it:Piccoli Brividi pl:Gęsia skórka pt:Goosebumps ro:Goosebumps simple:Goosebumps